Conventionally, in general, in the working vehicle such as the tractor, the wheel loader mentioned above, at a time of transmitting a power to right and left rear wheels coupled to a rear portion of the working vehicle, the structure is made such that the power is transmitted to the right and left rear wheels via a transmission mechanism of a transmission case to which the power is transmitted from an engine mounted to a front portion of a traveling machine body in the working vehicle.
In this case, in the conventional working vehicle, the structure is made such that the transmission case is arranged in a rear portion of the traveling machine body, the hydraulic continuously variable transmission is provided in a front portion of the transmission case, and an operator operates the shift pedal so as to change a change gear ratio of the continuously variable transmission and change a moving speed of the working vehicle (for example, refer to patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho59-216729